Silver Dreams
by SummerCrystals
Summary: OC story, some Gin/OC. If you don't like, then do not read or review. Flames are not welcome. Sort of a follow up to Silver Lining. Five things that could have made Mizutani Eiri happy, but never would.


**Authors Note: **This is based off of LJ's 5things. It is about my Bleach OC, Eiri. It has some unrequited Gin/OC, on my OC's part, and some Gin/OC.  
Please see my profile for more about Eiri, and flames are not appreciated. If you don't like my story, then do not review at all, but please do not flame. Also, please read my comments at the end. I would appreciate it if you understand how much I dislike writing Gin. Thank you.

* * *

**Silver Dreams**

**Five Things that might have happened if Ichimaru Gin had never left Soul Society**

1.

There are many things the higher-ups choose to do that made absolutely no sense to Eiri. Why they did it was a mystery to her, but she accepted it as there was good reason behind it she couldn't see.

Except for a few decisions, which seemed to have no pretext or reason to them at all. Like being roomed with another girl from a different division, from _eleventh division_. This decision was, she concluded (only at first) possibly the worst decision the higher-ups had ever made.

She was wrong.

And not just because she ended up becoming best friends with the girl, but because of the letter that sat before her.

"_Mizutani Eiri has been transferred to third seat of sixth division_."

With those ten words her entire life, her happiness, her sadness, _everything_, was…

Shattered.

Since that day, she cried for many nights, sobbing.

It wasn't until Chinatsu and Nana promised to still hang out with her that she managed to stop crying, and it wasn't until Gin promised to still take her out to dinner with third division that she was able to face her new taichou with a straight face.

She would follow Byakuya-taichou's orders without complaint or disrespect, but whenever somebody tried to find her, they could never figure out where she was, because they never bothered to search third division headquarters.

What nobody ever found out was that, though her new shihakusho bore sixth division's symbol, she had removed third division's flower from her old one and sewed it onto the new, placing it directly above her heart.

2.

All of Soul Society was throwing a party. _All of freaking Soul Society_. They said why afterward, but once she heard that _all of freaking Soul Society_ was hosting this, her head might as well have exploded. Eiri did manage to hear the last thing they said--a date is recommended. Dammit would have been an appropriate word if Eiri cussed. She didn't.

Sometimes that was a very inconvenient fact.

She might have liked to cuss if Eiri hadn't been placed in third division, but she had, and so even though it may have been _convenient_ to cuss, it was simply something Eiri did not do.

Anyway, she really didn't want to get a date. She figured that since it was _recommended_, she could go alone.

One guy asked her, but she politely refused. She was not exceedingly popular (and she was thankful for this fact) and so that was the only request she got. It was her one and only chance not to be the odd one out, but she didn't like the boy, and besides, she was quite happy to go alone.

About a day before the event, Gin approached her, "Ya know, Eiri-chan, ain't it a real shame you don't have someone to go with you?" When Eiri relized what he was asking, she stuttered for a couple minutes debating back and forth: _respect disobeying-taichou respect disobeying-taichou respect disobeying-taichou_…

And while all this was happening, she never relized that her heart was fluttering with happiness.

3.

Her strength increased. Everyday she grew stronger and stronger, achieving higher and higher levels of Shikai, driven to become the best for her taichou.

Chinatsu would train with her sometimes, or spar with her. They could both see each other improving everyday.

Eiri perfectly perfected her Shikai, refined it to a perfect point, so subtle and deadly that Tsukinaku's strike would never be seen by her hollow opponent until its mask was cut in two.

It was the first time in her life that Eiri felt that she was not falling behind.

One day Eiri received a letter: _To Mizutani Eiri: You have been given the option of becoming fukutaichou of thirteenth division. Accept or reject in three days. _

She smiled and set the letter face down, because they already knew her answer.

4.

The mission was no good.

There were too many hollows--_too many_, and they had called for reinforcements, but they should be here by now so why were they so slow?

And Eiri and Izuru and Gin are fighting with all their strength, Tsukinaku and Wabisuke and Shinsou are all draw, the sunlight reflecting off their blades gorgeously…only there is nothing gorgeous about this scene.

Nothing gorgeous about all these hollow bodies, nothing gorgeous about three Shinigami standing alone on the field of battle fighting for their lives, three Shinigami waiting for the too-slow reinforcements, three Shinigami that are bloody and injured because there was _not_ supposed to be this many hollows. It is a scene of death and tragedy and there is nothing gorgeous about it.

But the battle is going well, and maybe they won't need the reinforcements after all…

And all of the sudden a blade comes flying out from the darkness directly towards Gin's back--(_it was going to hit him, KILL him, no no no she can't let that happen and she screams out his name, to turn around, to look, to DODGE…and she sees him turning slowly, too slowly, and he's not going to make it in time! And she does the only thing her frightened, confused mind is capable of_)--she runs, and she blocks. He is alive.

Some of her blood might have gotten on his haori and she _is_ sorry about that, but still, he is there, he is breathing.

When she lay bleeding--_dying_--on the forest floor, of only one thing she was aware: _Ichimaru-taichou is alive._

5.

Eiri lay bathed in sun. She was happy--ecstatic and beautiful and innocent as she was…There was nothing else in the world she desired.

Chinatsu, Fuyutsuki Chinatsu, _her best friend_, lay to her left, laughing and spouting out the normal insults that Eiri had learned to ignore instead of choking the words out of her. She would sometimes turn to Eiri and talk to her, or sometimes to the man next to her, but Eiri didn't care who the conversation was directed to, she would throw in comments anyway.

Madarame Ikkaku sat next to Chinatsu, and sometimes when she said something particularly funny or nice, (the latter comments were rare,) he would reach over and kiss her gently. Never before had Eiri taken such pleasure in eleventh division's company.

To Eiri's right was Nana, her sarcastic comments making an equal balance to Chinatsu on her left. Eiri took comfort in her familiar insults that she had heard so many times before. Much as she loved her eleventh division friends, she belonged in third.

Beside Nana laid Miyako, her pink hair a fan around her head. Eiri thought she was asleep; until Nana made a comment about her not being able to handle her late nights up, when the girl beside her promptly delivered a smack to Nana's head.

Behind Eiri was Izuru, which was rather strange accordance and should have bothered her, but she was too happy to care. He would sometimes try to say something feebly, but Chinatsu would always say, "Shut up, Izuru." He would be silent after that, but Eiri once caught him smiling afterwards, so she knew he was happy quiet.

Somewhere between Izuru and Chinatsu, Momo lay curled against her laughing taichou's chest, deep in sleep with a content smile on her face. No one made a comment about Momo; she was too perfect sleeping gently in Aizen-taichou's lap. Eiri believed that Momo could never be more happy.

And there, in front of her, leaving because, "_Ya know, it's gettin' too crowded here_," was Ichimaru Gin, her taichou, the man who she loved, perfectly framed in the sunlight.

(_There was nothing else in the world she desired_.)

Eiri smiles and closes her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ug, I HATED number freakin' two. I can't EVER see Gin doing that. But I suppose it had to be done...Oh well. My favorite was definintly number five, followed closely by four. Three wasn't too good and two should be burned alive, but one was nice. Well, I suppose that's all...I'll post Silver Wishes when I'm finished with it.

((by: xLMLx))


End file.
